Heroes vs. Villains (wjacob1000 style)
Heroes Vs. Villains (wjacob1000 style) Note: This will not be made on YouTube, it will only be on the Villains Tourney Wiki. Part 1: Rounds 1-16 Round 1: # The Mario Brothers (Mario and Luigi) vs. Hades # Goku vs. Bowser # Alucard vs. Roman Torchwick # Yugi Muto vs. Pete # Optimus Prime vs. Dr. Eggman # Ryuko Matoi vs. Raditz # Epilogue Round 2: # Hercules & Kid Muscle vs. Gaston # X-Ray & Vav vs. Syndrome # Simon The Digger vs. Starscream # Kirito & Asuna vs. Octacon # Interlude # Sonic vs. Seto Kaiba # Tatsumi vs. Tubalcain Alhambra # Goliath vs. King K. Rool # Ruby Rose vs. Dark Ace # The Scarlet Night place 3 years before the war (featuring in order of appearance: Megatron, Starscream, Kirby, Future Trunks, Dr. Gero/Android 20, Locus, Felix, Velvet Crowe, Nui Harime, Mercurymon, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Zero, The Black Knights, Samus Aran, Laphicet Crowe, & Artorious Collbrande) # Epilogue Round 3: # Prologue # The Reds & Blues vs. Eleanor Hume, Lugnut & Blitzwing # Sonic & Tails vs. King Dedede # Terry "The Grand" Kenyon & Shizuo Heiwajima vs. Vegeta & Nappa # The Mario Brothers & Kirby vs. Jan Valentine # Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong vs. Queen Of Hearts # Interlude # Sora vs. Locus # Optimus Prime vs. Kevin Mask # Samus Aran vs. Oscar Dragonia # Prison Break Part 1: (featuring in order of appearance: Kid Muscle, Kamina, Blake Belladonna, Adam Taurus, Seres, Luke Valentine, Velvet Crowe, Agent Washington, Dr. Nefarious, Gunmen, & Satsuki Kiryuin) # Prison Break Part 2: Velvet Crowe, Agent Washington & Kamina vs. Satsuki Kiryuin, Dr. Nefarious, & Luke Valentine (also featuring Seres, Kid Muscle, Blake Belladonna, Magilou, & Rokurou Rangetsu) # Epilogue Round 4 # Prologue # Kirito vs. Grumblemon (also featuring Sachi) # Jake Long vs. Ravess & Snipe # Yugi Muto & Mickey Mouse vs. Bowser # The Storm Hawks vs. Huntsman & Huntsgirl # Ryuko Matoi & Emil Castagnier vs. Shan Yu (also featuring Marta Lualdi & Mako Mankanshoku) # Eizen vs. Captain Hook (also featuring Peter Pan) # X-Ray & Vav vs. Army of Monokumas (also featuring Komaru Naegi) # Epilogue Round 5 # Prologue # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs King K. Rool & his army # Samus Aran vs. The Mad King # SuperMarioGlitchy4 vs. Viral # Mulan vs. Bonz (also featuring Bandit Keith & Celty Sturluson) # Aladdin vs. Bakura # Akame vs. Alexander Anderson # Komaru Naegi vs. SuperMarioGlitchy3 # Alucard vs. Eleanor Hume, Blitzwing, & Lugnut # Asuna vs. Roman Torchwick # Epilogue Round 6 # Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, & Ratchet vs. Satsuki Kiryuin & The Elite Four (Ira Gamagori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, & Hoka Inumuta) # Velvet Crowe & Blake Belladonna vs. Turles # Kamina & Agent Washington vs. Teresa Linares & Lockdown # X-Ray & Vav vs. Masaru Daimon # Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long vs. Repton # Interlude # Joey Wheeler vs. Android 19 (also featuring Dr. Gero/Android 20) # Simon The Digger vs. Dialbolic # Ryuko Matoi, Emil Castagnier, & Marta Lualdi vs. Zero # Aerrow & Jake Long vs. Rip Van Winkle # Weiss Schnee vs. Seryu Ubiquitous # Mine & Sheele vs. Macbeth # Epilogue Round 7 # Sora vs. Pumpinator # Celty Sturluson vs. Ranamon # SuperMarioGlitchy4 vs. Rosalia (also featuring Silica) # Future Trunks vs. Shigure Rangetsu # Kirby vs. Decus # Eizen & Peter Pan vs. Dr. Nefarious # Kirito vs. Meta Knight vs. Viral # Interlude # Beast vs. Kracko # The Reds & Blues & Mr. Incredible vs. Lord Slug # Yugi Muto vs. Jafar # Interlude # The Battle Of The Docks: (featuring Weiss Schnee, Akame, Lubbock, Tatsumi, Bulat, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, SuperMarioGlitchy3, Dark Ace, Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Seto Kaiba, Eleanor Hume, & Alice (Tales of Symphonia)) # Epilogue Round 8 # Prologue # Category:Spin-off Factions